Angel of Death
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What happens if Bella goes to the Volturi, seemingly asking for death, but gets spared and dubbed Princess of the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story of mine! It is great!**

**Title: Angel of Death**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Bella and Alec**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in _New Moon_, Bella decides to go to the Volturi to ask for death. However, instead of giving her death, they spare her and turn her into the most powerful vampire, making her the Princess of the Volturi, Angel of Death.**

**Chapter 1, Bella Swan, Forks, Washington:**

Edward left! I still remember that day he left me in the woods...

_"Bella, we're leaving," said Edward._

_"Leaving...as in you and me?" I asked._

_"No, as in myself and my family. We have to leave. Carlisle barely passes for 30, yet he is pushing for 33. We'll have to start over regardless," said Edward._

_"OK, I'll come with," I said._

_"No, Bella. I don't want you. You're not good enough for me. Bye, Bella. It'll be like I never existed. Live a full human life for me," said Edward. Just like that, Edward just left._

I was pulled out of the nightmare. I can't stay any longer in Forks! It has too much painful memories.

So, I decided to leave. Carlisle mentioned the Volturi, the nighttime patron of the arts in Volterra, Italy. I should go seek them. They are vampires, after all. They could grant me death.

After making a plate of spaghetti for Charlie so he'd have something to eat, I wrote a letter:

_Dear Dad,_

_I've decided that I cannot bear to stay in Forks after Edward hurt me. I'm leaving. Don't ask where, and don't find me. I'll go where the wind blows me. Take good care of yourself, Dad. Remember, don't find me as you'll never find me ever again._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_PS: There is a bowl of spaghetti on the table for your dinner. Help yourself. Heat it up in the microwave and remember that when you heat up the sauce, you take it out of the jar and put it in a bowl._

I went to my room and packed all the essentials, including passport. I checked my wallet and found out I had a little over 1000 dollars ($1200). That should get me a plane ticket to Volterra.

I hopped in my truck and drove to the Seattle International Airport. I parked my truck in the parking lot. I didn't care what happened to it. Then, I rolled my luggage to the check-in counter.

"Excuse me, I'd like one plane ticket to Volterra, Italy," I told the attendant.

"All right, one ticket to Volterra. That will be one thousand dollars, please," said the attendant.

I took out my wallet and handed the cash to the attendant. She handed me the ticket. "All right, have a nice flight. Boarding is in 35 minutes, so you should hurry," she told me.

I hurried. After going through all the airplane security and things like that, I was on the airplane, on my way to Volterra.

**Charlie (I had to put this in:))**

I made my way home. I hope Bella would be OK. She was down ever since that Edward boy left her. I knew it was bad news the moment she met her.

I saw a plate of spaghetti and a note, but no Bella. I read the note, and paled. Bella left. I was going to find her, despite what the note says. I called 911.

"Yes, 911," said the operator.

"My daughter Bella is missing!" I cried. After talking for a long time, they told me that they would find Bella one way or another. I settled down to eat my plate of spaghetti after heating the sauce the way she told me in the note.

This was going to be my last meal that Bella cooked for me.

**Back to Bella:**

My plane landed, and I left the airport. Now, to find a vampire. I found a red-eyed girl with blonde hair.

I went to her, "Excuse me, but could you lead me to the Volterra Castle. I must seek Aro."

The girl eyed me suspiciously. "What do you need to see Master Aro for?" she asked.

"I'm a human and I know you are a vampire. Now take me to him," I demanded.

After saying vampire, she nodded and quickly took me to Volterra Castle. I arrived to the throne room and saw three figures sitting on thrones.

The one I assumed was Aro said, "Jane, welcome. Who is this little human?"

The vampire called Jane said, "Master, this is a human who knows what vampires are. I say we kill her."

"Great idea!" I called.

"Tell me, young one," said Aro, "How did you know about vampires."

"I was dating one: Edward Cullen. I want to die, because he left me!" I exclaimed.

"First," said Aro, and he came down and grasped my hand. Then, he said, "Interesting. I seems as if I can't hear her. This is a powerful latent talent. I say we change her."

The other leaders said, "Fine, brother." I knew that the nighttime patron of arts were brothers.

"What is your name?" asked Aro.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I'd like to be called Bella," I said.

"Very well, young Bella. Would you like to become a vampire and join the guard?" asked Aro.

"Since I have nothing else to live, very well. I will become a vampire today and join the guard," I said.

"Excellent. Demetri, escort young Bella to the changing room," said Aro. A burly vampire that reminded me of Emmett came and brought me to the changing room.

Aro came and said, "Isabella, would you like to become my daughter and Princess of the Volturi?"

"Sure, Aro. As I said, I have nothing to live for," I said.

I laid down on the bed and gave Aro my wrist. He slowly sank his teeth into it. I screamed out in pain.

"When will this be over?" I whimpered.

"About 3 days," replied Aro. And that was what I did. I screamed for three days. Finally the change was over.

Aro came to see me. "Well, Bella, what would you like for your diet?" he asked me. "I know you lived with the Cullens and know about their vegetarian diet, but as my adopted daughter, I'm giving you a choice."

I didn't want to drink from animals. The Cullens, though drank from animals, weren't nice to me. However, these Volturi, human drinkers, were nice to me. "Humans, please," I replied.

I was taken to feeding. Today, I found out two things about myself: one, I had a mental shield, and two, I could take anyone's power. That was how I accidently took Aro's power. Because of that, I was the most powerful.

I was then dubbed Aro's adopted daughter, Princess of the Volturi, and Angel of Death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella, 20 years later:**

Life has been a bliss. I now call Aro Father or Daddy. He's been nicer than any of the Volturi. People in Forks think Isabella Marie Swan is dead. I am, however, Isabella Marie Volturi, Princess, and Angel of Death. I am responsible for delivering death to any vampire who wishes it, or breaks the rule, or to any human who finds out the truth. I have copied some 40 powers from vampires who came alone as well as the guard.

I even have a throne in the throne room, though I don't really bother sitting on it.

I also have my own power: the ability to change appearences.

So, I'm not just a guard. I'm head of the guards. I also developed a good sister relationship with Jane, Heidi, and all the other female guards. I also was friendly to the wives of Caius and Aro. I also found my mate. Uncle Marcus (I call him Uncle) told me I was true mates to Alec. We officially confessed of our love, and Father has given me and Alec a blessing for becoming mates.

Edward probably thinks I'm dead. I don't care. Ever since I got turned into a vampire, I have a more mahogany colored hair, pale skin, and of course red eyes, as I've been drinking from humans the whole time.

I was called down to see Aro.

"Yes, Father?" I asked him.

"Ah, Isabella, dear. I have a mission for you. It seems as if your old boyfriend Edward has a knack for finding human girlfriends. He's told this human everything of his existance. Well, I need you to go to Rochester, NY, where he is right now with the rest of the Cullens, and either change the human, or kill her. Understand?" asked Aro.

"Yes, Father," I replied and bowed. "Also, I don't need any guards to help unless I call. If I call, I want Felix and Demetri."

Aro nodded his head. He gave me whatever guards I needed. I changed my appearence to a young girl with brunette hair and golden eyes. I needed them to not think I was dangerous, and have them reveal everything to me. Then, I looked like what Bella would look like if she became a vampire. That would surely get Edward to reveal everything to me.

Then, I will have the proof to come and kill her. I also blocked out Alice's vision seeing so she wouldn't see me coming. Finally, I transported myself to his home.

**Edward, Rochester, NY:**

It's been 20 years. Life has been terrible. My Bella is dead. That's right, dead. I wanted her to live a full human life, yet she gets herself killed. She was only 17 when she died. I remember when I went to see Charlie after I couldn't stand not being with my Bella. In fact, the whole family moved back to Forks.

Charlie told me that Bella left all because of me. I just wanted her to live a full human life, yet she left! 2 weeks later, we find out that she got killed in a car accident in Seattle. Why would my Bella be in Seattle in the first place? I wish I never left her in the first place.

Even Alice didn't see her dying. If she did, we could have stopped her before she died. But it was my fault. I made Alice promise to not look in Bella's future, so she didn't bother to look.

We moved to Rochester, NY, Rosalie's old hometown. We haven't been there since we found Rose a long time ago. Rosalie felt that it was time to go back to there.

At school, I met a girl. She had brunette hair just like my Bella. What made me drawn to her is the fact that she has chocolate brown eyes, just like my Bella. However, I can't read her thoughts, just like Bella, and she is somewhat the opposite of Bella. She doesn't mind shopping with Rose and Alice. Also, she found out what I was, and like my Bella, wants to become a vampire to live with me forever. However, this girl is not my singer. I don't feel for her blood. Maybe she is Bella's reincarnation, since she looks so much like my Bella.

What made me even more drawn to her is that her name is Isabelle, and she prefers to be called Belle, and she is now 18. That is one step closer to Bella. My Bella.

Carlisle and Esme encouraged me to move on, though it was painful to be with anyone other than Bella. They understood my pain but want me to be happy instead of moping around upset for the next century. They think I will be happy with Belle. However, Belle is not the same as Bella.

Rosalie actually doesn't mind Belle and Alice absolutely adores her since she saw in her future, ever since Bella died, that Belle and I will live blissfully forever. Though it was painful for Alice to lose her best friend Bella, she has managed to move on and make Belle her new best friend.

Jasper still isn't forgiving himself for almost killing Bella, but he isn't as drawn to Belle's blood, so he approves of Belle, that is to put it mildly.

Emmett also likes Belle as his new favorite sister. To put it mildly, my family approves of Belle, though they are still upset over what I did to make Bella die.

Belle visited me one day. I decided to propose. I would not lose Belle as I did Bella. I will make Belle my forever, and not hurt her like I did Bella. I will not make the same mistake. I got down on one knee.

"Isabelle, I promise to love you everyday of our forever. Would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked her.

"YES!" she screamed and hugged me. Unlike Bella, Belle actually wanted a ring more modern and liked me getting her lavish gifts. I bought her an engagement ring from Tiffany's instead of giving her my mother's ring. She admired her ring.

Alice came running down. "Belle! I heard you and Edward are engaged! Esme and I really want to plan your wedding! Pretty please?" she asked. "I saw in your future, Belle, that I will be planning the wedding!" Alice was jumping up and down.

"Yes, Alice! I would love the wedding to be planned by you!" cried Belle. I'm sure Bella would've wanted something simpler, like just a quick trip to Las Vegas. She is so different personality wise from Bella, yet physically she looks the same as Bella.

I didn't tell her about my Bella for fear that she might hate me. However, after Carlisle told Belle of the Volturi, I'm afraid that they might find out the truth and that Belle is still human. I needed to change her quicker.

"Love," I began to Belle. "Belle, love, when do you want to be changed?" I asked. I was going to offer Belle vampirism. I wasn't going to refuse like I did Bella. That almost got us killed and risk getting the Volturi involved. Plus, this was what made me leave Bella, hurt her, and ultimately cause her to die. I didn't want this to happen to Belle. Though I didn't really feel for Belle as strongly as I did Bella, I still wanted her to be happy with me. I didn't want her to hurt like I did Bella.

"Edward, can we do it after we get married? I don't want to have that newborn lust year during our wedding. I want to be able to control myself and drink animal blood," said Belle.

Her voice sounded sweet, yet it wasn't Bella's voice. In my head, I told myself to stop beating myself for Bella and start moving on. It was what Bella would've wanted me to do.

"Anything, love. Now, go to sleep," I said, and hummed Bella's Lullaby. I told her it was Belle's Lullaby and that she was the one that inspired me to write it.

Suddenly, Alice came into the room. "Belle, wake up! Edward, you too. A girl is here. She also has golden eyes! I think she wants to be one of us. Though funny thing is, I didn't see her coming," said Alice.

"Come on, love," I told Belle and gently carried her to the couch where the girl was. When I got there, I froze. She had brunette hair and golden eyes. She looked like my Bella. Knowing Bella, I probably should've guessed that she would become a vampire and drink animal blood. Where was her coven?

Alice had a huge smile on her face. "Belle, Edward, meet Bella. Bella, meet Edward and his fiancee Belle," said Alice.

"Bella?" I asked, frozen on the spot. It couldn't be my Bella, yet could it be? Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Hi, Edward. I still remember when you decided to LEAVE me in the forest!" accused Bella. No! It can't be! My Bella is dead! Charlie said so. She died 20 years ago in a car crash. I couldn't read the girl's mind. Could it be Bella?

"Edward, love?" asked my Belle. "What's happening? Who's Bella?"

"No one, love," I told her gently. "She was just someone I loved before you. Of course, I love you, and only you."

Belle relaxed. I guessed that she must be really jealous that Bella, who is now a vampire, could compete with her.

"Well, Belle, Edward was my boyfriend before he left me to die in the forest. I got changed by Victoria! Then, I wandered throughout the world as a nomad. Finally, I settled down with the Denali," said Bella.

"Edward, you never told me that," said Belle.

Finally, Carlisle spoke, "Bella, why did you make everyone think you're dead? Everyone in Forks thought you died in a car crash in Seattle."

"Well, I could hardly ever just waltz up to Forks with my new appearence. What would people think? So, I faked my death," said Bella.

"Well, now that you're here, Bella, what is your power?" I asked.

"I am a mental shield," said Bella. That explains why I couldn't read her. "After you left, it just hurt. I started hunting animals."

"Then why didn't you come back to me? Bella, love, I missed you," I said sincerely.

I saw Belle tense and run out the door crying. "Well, you hurt me, so I could hardly ever just come back. Now I did, because Tanya made me!" Bella said. "Go see your fiancee. She seems very sad," Bella said, pointing to the door.

I ran after Belle.

"Go away!" she screamed when she saw me.

"Belle, love, I only said that because I missed her. You know I love you and only you. I used to love her. Well, guess what, I no longer love her. It was just surprising, a girl who everyone thought was dead shows up alive again. Believe me, I moved on from her. I love you," I said gently and kissed her.

Belle seemed to forgive me, and I brought her back to the house.

**Bella:**

I arrived and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" trilled a voice I recognized as Alice's.

She opened the door. When she saw me, she gasped. "Bella?"

"Yes, Alice, it is me," I said. Though I didn't want to be here, I had to, for the sake of Aro. Then, I could go back to Alec.

"Come in!" she cried. I saw her run upstairs.

Belle, wake up! Edward, you too. A girl is here. She also has golden eyes! I think she wants to be one of us. Though funny thing is, I didn't see her coming," screamed Alice. I guessed this Belle was the girl I was supposed to kill.

"Come on, love," Edward told Belle. When he got to where I was, he froze.

Alice had a huge smile on her face. "Belle, Edward, meet Bella. Bella, meet Edward and his fiancee Belle," said Alice.

"Bella?" Edward asked, frozen on the spot.

"Hi, Edward. I still remember when you decided to LEAVE me in the forest!" I accused. Though I no longer have any feelings for Edward, I still wanted to mess with him. He needed to get me information so I could kill the human.

"Edward, love?" asked Belle. "What's happening? Who's Bella?"

"No one, love," Edward told her gently. "She was just someone I loved before you. Of course, I love you, and only you." It didn't bothered me because Alec was waiting for me at Volterra.

Belle relaxed. I guessed that she must be really jealous that I showed up.

"Well, Belle, Edward was my boyfriend before he left me to die in the forest. I got changed by Victoria! Then, I wandered throughout the world as a nomad. Finally, I settled down with the Denali," I lied.

"Edward, you never told me that," said Belle.

Finally, Carlisle spoke, "Bella, why did you make everyone think you're dead? Everyone in Forks thought you died in a car crash in Seattle."

"Well, I could hardly ever just waltz up to Forks with my new appearence. What would people think? So, I faked my death," I told him. 20 years ago, with the help of Alec, Demetri, and Aro, I did fake my death.

"Well, now that you're here, Bella, what is your power?" Edward asked.

"I am a mental shield," I told him. I wasn't going to reveal my other powers. "After you left, I started hunting animals," I lied to him. I hunted humans, not animals, and right now, Belle had a nice smell. However, I had very good control and only hunted during Feeding Time.

"Then why didn't you come back to me? Bella, love, I missed you," Edward said sincerely. Well, after all these years, I wouldn't imagine Edward still drawn to me.

I saw Belle tense and run out the door crying. "Well, you hurt me, so I could hardly ever just come back. Now I did, because Tanya made me!" I said. "Go see your fiancee. She seems very sad," I said, pointing to the door.

Edward ran after Belle.

"So," I said to the rest of the family. "Who is Belle?"

"Well," began Alice. "Belle is this girl that Edward met in Rochester. She looked so much like you, Bella, when you were human. Edward couldn't read her mind either. Those two were drawn to each other. Edward doesn't plan on changing her until after the wedding, so I hope the Volturi won't come after her.

I mentally smirked. I was Volturi. "Why did Edward propose?" I asked.

"Edward didn't want to lose her as he did you, so he proposed," said Alice.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. Then, I made my eyes look black. "I have to hunt!" I cried.

"Sure, Bella," said Alice. "We all hunted already, so won't be coming."

Esme said, "Bella, I truly missed you."

"I missed you too, Esme," I told her sincerely.

I headed out the door so I could call Aro and change back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella:**

"Father, I got the information. The human is called Belle, and apparently she is getting married to Edward and won't be changed in a while. Now, I will change back to the Angel of Death and deliver Death to her. All right?" I asked. "Oh, and I need Jane."

"All right, dear. Jane will be here very soon," said Aro. "You go on and offer them the choice."

"All right, Father. Love you," I said and hung up. Then, I concentrated and turned back into Isabella Marie Volturi, with my red eyes.

I went to the house and knocked on the door. "Bella, is that you?" asked Alice and opened the door.

When she saw me she gasped. "Volturi," she exclaimed, noting my red eyes and my Volturi look.

"Hmm..." I said in a cold voice. "Master Aro wants me to check on the Cullens. May I come in?"

"Yes," said Alice and I went in. Inside were Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and finally Edward and Belle.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's been naughty. I smell a human. Edward Cullen, Master Caius would be so surprised to see that you have a human with you that knows everything. I should probably tell them," I said coldly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alice went to answer it, thinking it would be Bella, but of course was Jane.

"Ah, welcome Jane. I have just found out how naughty Edward Cullen has been. We know he's been busy, after all. What should we do?" I asked her.

"Mistress," said Jane, which was what she always called me when we were on official business. "It is death or vampirism. Should I give pain to the human?"

"Go ahead, Jane," I said coldly.

Carlisle said, "What are you doing here, Jane? And who is your friend?"

"This, my friend Carlisle, is the Angel of Death. It is her job to take care of rulebreakers," Jane said.

Edward quickly said, "It is not going to work, Jane. You deal with mental pain. Belle here is a mental shield. I can't hear her!" Belle was cowering in fear behind Edward.

"Well, then, bring out your human. What is her name?" I asked.

"Belle," said Edward.

"Ah, yes, Belle, come forward, child," I said. She did. "Do you know what the Volturi is?"

"Yes...they enforce the rules...no telling any human about vampires," said Belle.

"Yes, child. And what has Edward done?" I asked.

"He broke the rules. He told me," said Belle. "Please don't kill me or Edward! I will become a vampire soon. I promise!"

"Yes, Angel of Death," said Carlisle, who was surprisingly very calm. "We plan on changing Belle after the wedding."

"And, my friend, when is that?" I asked.

"The wedding is in two weeks. Two weeks, give or take and she will become one of us," said Esme.

"Well, then, that changes things. Jane, would Master Aro mind waiting two more weeks?" I asked.

"No, mistress," said Jane.

"All right. Two weeks. Then, afterwards, you must visit us in Volterra to make sure you didn't break your word. If you do break your word, we won't hesitate to kill her. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes, Angel of Death," said Carlisle.

"Good. Come, Jane, we have other matters to take care of," I said and I closed my eyes and teleported Jane and me to Volterra.

I went up to Aro. "Father, I have given the Cullens two weeks to change the human. Then, they have to visit us. If they haven't changed her in two weeks, then we'll kill her," I said.

"All right," said Aro. Then, I went up to see Alec.

Afterwards, Aro called me. "Yes, Father?" I asked.

"Dear, we are hosting an engagement ball between Alec and you. It is really a way to get the Cullens to come, since it is two weeks from now. If they come and their human isn't a vampire yet, we could kill her. Is that all right?" asked Aro.

"Yes, Father, it is all right," I replied. I wanted to be engaged to Alec.

**_Edward Cullen, Rochester NY: _**

We heard a knock. "Bella, is that you?" asked Alice and she opened the door. She thought Bella had come back from hunting.

When she saw the person she gasped. "Volturi," she exclaimed, noting. NO! NO! NOT the Volturi. Come to kill my Belle!

Carlisle said, in his mind, _Edward, I'll take care of this. We won't have the Volturi kill Belle. _I solowly nodded.

"Hmm..." said a cold voice. "Master Aro wants me to check on the Cullens. May I come in?" No! Maybe it was Jane! Jane shows no mercy! This is terrible.

Esme was saying, _oh my, Edward, it might be Jane. This could get ugly._

"Yes," said Alice and the person went in. It wasn't Jane. It was a girl with mahogany hair and red eyes.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's been naughty. I smell a human. Edward Cullen, Master Caius would be so surprised to see that you have a human with you that knows everything. I should probably tell them," she said coldly. She smelled Belle. This was terrible. I was about to open my mouth when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alice went to answer it, thinking it would be Bella, but was not.

It was Jane, one of the witch twins.

"Ah, welcome Jane. I have just found out how naughty Edward Cullen has been. We know he's been busy, after all. What should we do?" the girl asked Jane.

"Mistress," said Jane. Was this girl her mistress? I mean, we never saw her before. "It is death or vampirism. Should I give pain to the human?"

"Go ahead, Jane," the girl said coldly.

Carlisle said, "What are you doing here, Jane? And who is your friend?" _In my years in the Volturi, I've never seen this girl before._

"This, my friend Carlisle, is the Angel of Death. It is her job to take care of rulebreakers," Jane said.

I quickly said, since I didn't want Belle to get Jane's power or experience death by this Angel of Death, "It is not going to work, Jane. You deal with mental pain. Belle here is a mental shield. I can't hear her!" Belle was cowering in fear behind me.

"Well, then, bring out your human. What is her name?" the Angel of Death asked.

"Belle," I said.

"Ah, yes, Belle, come forward, child," the Angel said. Belle did. "Do you know what the Volturi is?" the Angel of Death asked menacingly.

"Yes...they enforce the rules...no telling any human about vampires," said Belle.

"Yes, child. And what has Edward done?" the Angel asked.

"He broke the rules. He told me," said Belle. "Please don't kill me or Edward! I will become a vampire soon. I promise!"

"Yes, Angel of Death," said Carlisle, who was surprisingly very calm. "We plan on changing Belle after the wedding." _Well, if you want, Edward. _I slowly nodded.

"And, my friend, when is that?" the Angel asked.

"The wedding is in two weeks. Two weeks, give or take and she will become one of us," said Esme. _Please don't kill Belle! _Esme screamed in her mind.

"Well, then, that changes things. Jane, would Master Aro mind waiting two more weeks?" the Angel asked Jane.

"No, mistress," said Jane.

"All right. Two weeks. Then, afterwards, you must visit us in Volterra to make sure you didn't break your word. If you do break your word, we won't hesitate to kill her. Understood?" The Angel said. She was pretty merciful.

"Yes, Angel of Death," said Carlisle.

"Good. Come, Jane, we have other matters to take care of," she said and she closed her eyes. Both she and Jane disappeared.

"Well, I guess we have to change you, love, in two weeks," I told her.

Belle smiled widely. Then, she frowned. "Is the Volturi always like this?" she asked.

Surpisingly, it was Carlisle who answered. "Come, Belle, let's go to my study," he said. _Edward, though we told her of the Volturi, we didn't show her any pictures!_

We followed Carlisle.

**Belle, Rochester:**

I love Edward! I mean, then, his old love Bella comes, but whatever. I love Edward, and he loves me. Carlisle led us to the study and showed me the most beautiful painting ever.

Then, he spoke. "Belle, the Volturi is like the royal family. There are three brothers: Marcus, on the left, Aro, in the middle, and Caius, on the right. They enforce the rules. The main rule is keep the secret. I was with the Volturi three hundred years ago. You could see me there. Then, I left.

"Belle, the Volturi do not adopt our style of living. They are traditional vampires, human drinkers. They are the nighttime patron of the arts and can be merciful, unless you reveal yourself to the humans. Then, they could be ruthless. The Volturi are unstoppable because they have an array of guards. Aro only lets vampires with gifts to join the guard, the exception being Felix. You have just seen one of them. Jane. Jane can give you the illusion of pain. However, since like Bella, Edward can't read your mind, we assume that you also have a shield, like Bella said. Jane's mental power wouldn't work on you. And, apparently the Angel of Death is one of their newer members," said Carlisle.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alice came in with an elegant invitation. I took it and read it.

It said:

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the engagement ball of our own Alec Volturi to our Princess and Angel of Death two weeks from now._

_All members must attend, including your human, whom we assume will be a vampire by then._

_Cordially Yours,_

_Aro, Caius, Marcus, Isabella_

_Volturi Leaders_

"Edward, what is this?" I asked him. I handed it to Edward. Edward quickly read it.

"It seems as if the Volturi is making it impossible for you to escape without being changed. They are deliberately holding a ball two weeks from now and are forcing us to attend just so they could see you as a vampire. If we must be at the gathering in two weeks, you need to be changed before then in order to be in control of your bloodlust. I say we move the wedding to this Friday, so we could change you quickly," said Edward.

He handed the invitation to Carlisle.

I didn't mind, as long as I was able to be with Edward forever. "OK, love, but I want to come up with an excuse for my parents," I said. "I don't mind if you invite Bella."

Edward looked surprised. "Is it neccessary, Belle?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward. You need to see her see you be happy. Don't let her think that you weren't happy," I said.

Carlisle seemed to have something else in mind. "It seems as if the Volturi has a new leader. This Isabella person. After all, it has been the three brothers who ruled Volterra for milennia. Possibly this Isabella person is the Angel of Death," said Carlisle.

Edward gasped. "You don't think Bella could possibly be this Isabella, could it? After all, Bella's full name is Isabella Marie Swan. She could have easily gone to the Volturi. That might be why she hasn't been back. She could be the Angel of Death," said Edward.

"No, Edward, it can't be possible," I told him. "The Angel of Death, remember, had red eyes. Was she a human drinker?"

"Yes, Belle, love, all red-eyed vampires are human drinkers unless they are newborn. However, by the way she acted, the Angel of Death is most definately not newborn. Plus, she was from the Volturi. The Volturi are traditional vampires," said Edward.

"Well, then, it can't be Bella. I saw it for myself. Bella had brunette hair and golden eyes. This Angel person had mahogany hair and red eyes. It is OK, Edward. It is not her. Maybe it is a coincidence that both are called Isabella," I said.

Edward seemed to relax. He kept talking with Carlisle over the next few days about whether the morphine would kill the pain. I was going to live forever.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! APs are finally over! Whew! Here we go!

**Bella:**

I received an invitation to Edward and Belle's wedding on Friday. Should I go? Probably not. Besides, I'm happy where I am, in Volterra with Aro, Jane, Heidi, the rest of the guards, and of course Alec.

Therefore, I wrote a letter and put in the Cullens' front door.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_It is thoughtful that you have invited me to Edward and Belle's wedding. However, I will kindly decline, as it is too painful for me to attend. In fact, I have to leave your family forever. Let me address each of you._

_Carlisle, you were like a second father to me. Thank you for standing by my side even though I'm no longer engaged to Edward._

_Esme, I love you. You are the best mother a girl could ever have. Thank you again for being my mother._

_Rosalie, I'm sorry our relationship hasn't improved, but I'm still glad we gave it a try._

_Emmett, you are my best friend and brother. I love you._

_Alice, Alice, what can I say? You were my best friend. I can tell you like Belle. Treat her to shopping trips more often than not._

_Jasper, stop killing yourself just because you almost killed me that dreadful day. I forgave you a long time ago._

_Belle, I know you are new to the family, but I'm not going to forget you. I'm not jealous of your relationship with Edward. In fact, I want you to be happy. Live with Edward happily for me._

_And Edward. I'm not going to forget you. I still love you, don't get me wrong. But Edward, I know you moved on. I'm happy for you. Marry Belle and live with her happily forever, as a final request from your ex-girlfriend._

_And me? Where would I go? For now, I've left Denali and am just going to go where the wind takes me._

_Take good care, my dear friends._

_Bella_

I dropped the note, and transported myself back to Volterra to get ready for the ball. I don't love Edward anymore, but I love Alec with all my heart. Don't get me wrong. I still care for Edward, I just don't love him. So I love Edward, I'm just not in love with him.

**Belle, Rochester NY:**

I picked up a note that said: _To the Cullens. _

"Edward!" I called.

He was instantly by my side. "Yes, love?" he asked.

"There is a note. Can you call the family together so that we can read it?" I asked.

"Sure, love," said Edward. Within a few minutes, everyone was gathered in the living room.

"I'll read it," I said. I opened the note and cleared my throat.

"Dear Cullen Family," I began.

"Wait," said Emmett. "Who's it from?"

"We'll know soon enough. Let's see. It says: 'It is thoughtful that you have invited me to Edward and Belle's wedding. However, I will kindly decline, as it is too painful for me to attend. In fact, I have to leave your family forever. Let me address each of you. Carlisle, you were like a second father to me. Thank you for standing by my side even though I'm no longer engaged to Edward,'" I said. I paused to let everyone absorb the information.

I heard Edward gasp. "Bella," he said.

I looked at him coldly and continued. "'Esme, I love you. You are the best mother a girl could ever have. Thank you again for being my mother. Rosalie, I'm sorry our relationship hasn't improved, but I'm still glad we gave it a try. Emmett, you are my best friend and brother. I love you. Alice, Alice, what can I say? You were my best friend. I can tell you like Belle. Treat her to shopping trips more often than not."

I saw Alice smile at this.

I continued. "Jasper, stop killing yourself just because you almost killed me that dreadful day. I forgave you a long time ago," I said.

Everyone froze. Then, I saw Jasper slowly smile. "Jasper, what did you do to her?" I asked.

It was Edward who spoke. "Belle, love, on Bella's 18th birthday, Jasper attacked her. That was why I left Bella. So she could be safe," said Edward quietly.

I nodded and read, "Belle, I know you are new to the family, but I'm not going to forget you. I'm not jealous of your relationship with Edward. In fact, I want you to be happy. Live with Edward happily for me. And Edward. I'm not going to forget you. I still love you, don't get me wrong. But Edward, I know you moved on. I'm happy for you. Marry Belle and live with her happily forever, as a final request from your ex-girlfriend."

Everyone was silent. Edward was dry sobbing in his hands. I was going to have a serious talk with him later. After all, Bella's moved on. He should too.

I quickly read on, "And me? Where would I go? For now, I've left Denali and am just going to go where the wind takes me. Take good care, my dear friends. Bella."

Everyone was stunned.

Then, Rosalie spoke. "You know, Bella cannot just wander around as a nomad forever. You heard about the Volturi's ball. Every vampire, even nomadic ones, have to go. We'll see her at the ball," she replied.


End file.
